1. Field of the Invention
The invention broadly relates to devices for supporting biomolecule samples for laboratory analysis.
2. Prior Art
Analysis of biomolecule samples is typically performed by depositing small spots of different molecules in a microarray on a supporting device. The spots are dried, and a solution containing an unknown with chemical tags is applied to the dried droplets. Binding reactions or hybridization occur where the unknown binds to the spots. The tags in the complementary compounds in the solution are detected by optical or radiosensitive scanning.
A typical supporting device is comprised of a glass plate and a divider thereon which defines an array of chambers for receiving the spots and solution. Some prior art devices have dividers permanently attached to the glass plates with adhesive. Such fixed dividers interfere with spot deposition and scanning. Further, the adhesive requires a relatively wide contact area at the bottom of the divider provided by divider side walls which are perpendicular to the glass plate. However, the thick side walls reduce the usable chamber areas. Some supporting devices have dividers with thick side walls but instead of using adhesive, clamp the dividers upon the glass plates. The thick side walls are compressed relatively lightly against the glass plates so leakage between chambers may occur.